Partnership
by OffTheGrid
Summary: PoV of Deeks as he reflects a little on his parntership with Kensi. The D.C. team come in to help him with that. Rated T for minor cursing. First fic! Please R&R!


**A/N: My first fiction! Please enjoy! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles is not mine, but I promise I didn't hurt any of them and will return when done using it!**

The suit he was in was way too tight. Kensi had yelled at him for not owning one, but really, when would he wear it? At the last minute, this one had to do. He squinted as his azure eyes scanned the room for his team. The lights that had been set up in the dim room were shining as brightly as ever. He cursed himself for staring at them for so long, but damn, they were pretty. The team was currently at an after party for some wedding… or some kind of shower. Who cares? All he knows is that Kensi looks pretty damn good in that sleek black dress. It was strapless, his favorite kind, and stopped above her knees. He'd like to have seen more leg, but he'll take what he can get.

Their suspect was currently at the bar, hitting on the bartender. Not that he's criticizing the guy, the woman was hot. But again, that's not important. He wasn't doing anything suspicious at the moment, so he let his eyes, and his mind, wander. The team from D.C. had flown in to help with the case, for they had the lead on this one. The older man with the piercing blue eyes stood in a corner, his gaze locked on the people on the dance floor. He soon looked away and mumbled something to his earpiece that Deeks didn't quite catch. He brushed it off and decided it couldn't have been that important.

The LAPD Detective spotted the skinnier, younger man in a red tux with a pearly white tie. He had a gold plated nametag on. So he was posing as staff. Was he the only one? Yep. He felt sorry for the man, that he was stuck in a corner, pretending he was there to cater to people.

His mind was sidetracked again when he saw the foreign woman and the bulkier man on the end of the dance floor, by one of the exits. The woman was dressed in a similar dress to Kensi's. Her dress was dark brown with a lighter grey-brown piece of silk that wrapped around her abdomen. It was smooth, ending a little higher than his partner's…which he didn't mind.

_Oof! _ He mentally smacked himself as soon as the last comment came out. The man holdinarg her hand was clearly a little possessive. He rested the other hand on the small of her back. She had a small smirk printed on her face as she slid a glance to their suspect, who was _still_ at the bar. How many drinks does a guy need?

Wait. He really shouldn't be talking.

Deeks' eyes were back on the two D.C. agents. The man gave her a crooked grin and leaned over to press his cheek to hers, whispering something in her ear that earned him a punch to the chest. He yelped in mock discomfort, when Deeks suddenly realized who this woman was. Ziva David, the ex-Mossad officer. Basically, ex-assassin. He noted that the "ex" in "ex-assassin" does _not_ mean she lost all her ninja skills.

He's heard stories about her… erm… stay in Somalia. She is one hell of a woman—one hell of a human being—to be able to return from that. He would _not_ want to be on the other side of that punch.

Deeks raised his eyes to scan for Kensi, who he found by a staircase, directly opposite from him. He was surprised to see her eyes glued to Ziva and the man as well. Did she envy them?

Wait, _what_?

No! Of course not. And of course he didn't either. That is way too absurd for him to even be considering. But he can't help staring at the couple. Should he even call them a couple? They weren't together. Their partnership was just something he hadn't seen in a while. Perhaps he's never seen this kind of… relationship. The man still had a grip on her hand and her back, but they weren't swaying to the music anymore. She looked kind of pissed for a second, and he tried to mentally tell her partner to duck incase she decided to take a swing at him.

He glanced back to the bar and panicked for a few seconds. The man had moved. Where the hell was he? Deeks' mind was churning frantically before he spotted the runaway behind Ziva. Her face was stone-hard. What was wrong?

Suddenly, the older man's, Gibbs', voice rang through the earpiece, loud enough the make him cringe.

"Take him down, now!"

Before the whole sentence even spilled out of his mouth, Ziva turned sharply and pistol-whipped the suspect with such brute force that Deeks winced. Loudly. He realized his wince was echoed throughout the earpiece as the others repeated his noise of surprise, and Gibbs warned her that she better not have killed him.

The man slumped to the floor, unconscious. He didn't even know how she got the gun in the first place. The brown-haired man standing next to the kickass woman stepped back in surprise. Ziva opened her mouth to explain that he had a pistol to her back, and she did what was necessary. Gibbs snorted, along with a few other agents. Her partner gave her a light shove and told her not to scare him like that anymore. Ziva smirked and tapped the unconscious man with the tip of her boot. Okay, more like _kicked_ his side.

He looked up to see Kensi staring at him with her multicolored eyes. She gave him a smirk as well, and strode through the crowd to stand next to him while Callen and Sam pulled the beat up man off the floor and into cuffs. (By the way, the man's face was already bruised and Ziva had managed to make him bleed).

Kensi slid in next to him, her eyes locked on Ziva and her partner, as well as the bleeding man and the rest of their team. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. He grinned at him and caught his eyes when he glanced to her. They both flashed back to watching the partners dance, oblivious to the people around them. And suddenly he knew what she was thinking.

The exact same thing he was.

**A/N: Hey guys! My first story, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. I planned it a little differently in my head, but really, I needed to get it out before it consumed me. I just got my wisdom teeth removed through surgery, so if something doesn't make sense, please tell me. I am a little out of it at the moment. Anywho, please review! I'd like to see what you have to say! 3 Thanks guys.**


End file.
